Rukia's Confession
by RogueRukia
Summary: What happens when Rukia accidentally lets out her secret? Oopsies. This story is pretty lame cause I did it at 1 am but still! xD


ZOMG. How long has it been since I wrote a fanfiction? 2 years? 3? Baaah! Who cares!

I've gotten older and my writing has gotten WAAAAY better ;D

And thats all that matters. Bwahaha. So!

1. I don't own Bleach. Though, if I did, that would be pretty freaking awesome.

2. THIS IS A ONE SHOT. Maybe, if I feel up to it, I'll make a new fanfic with a different pairing.

I like Yaoi. But this isn't a yaoi story!

TO BEGIN! hachachacha! IchigoxRukia. No sex. No sexuals stuffs. Only cute fluff. Kays?

Its very short. Very stupid. But meh. It's an UPDATE!

Now Children...READ!!!

---

Rukia stretched and raised her arms to the ceiling of the tiny closet. Amazingly, she had never been clasutraphobic in this tiny space. She opened the door quietly and saw that Ichigo was still sleeping. It was a bright Saturday morning and Rukia was the first one up. This made things easy. If nobody else was up, she could use the bathroom without hope of getting caught. She walked across the cold hard wooden floor and quietly opened the door. She had placed her clean clothes in a plastic bag in the hamper. Slowly, she got dressed into a pink shirt that was a bit long, tight jeans that complimented her tiny figure, and slip on shoes that made the entire outfit. She winked at the mirror. _Thats the best it's gonna be, Rukia. Get over it_. This was unlike her. She was too happy. Maybe it was because she had had an epifany the night before. Ichigo, the strawberry haired man she lived with, the one person who dared to save her from the Soul Society months before, was also the one man she had fallen in love with. For years, she had wondered why it wasn't Renji but now it was like a click in her system: Ichigo was the only one. She realized she had taken longer than expected and she could hear Ichigo's groans in the next room from being woken up.

She opened the door quietly again and walked past him with less care. She was a bit noisier but she was surpised when Ichgio jumped up and grabbed her. "WHAT TIME IS IT?!" He yelled. She waved her hand back and forth in front of her face. "God your breath stinks! It's 7:00." She steered him towards the bathroom door and groggily he obeyed.

She was dancing lightly in his room when he returned. He threw his face cloth at her and she stumbled back. She nearly hit something but he caught her. "W-wha?! ICHIGO LET GO OF MEEE" She said is a loud hiss. He dropped her on her butt and she answered with an 'oof'. Ichigo was getting angry, and it was only 7:15. "Jeez Rukia, learn to appreciate what other people do for you."

"Who said I didn't appreciate it?" She answered with a grunt.

"Says I. Ever since we came back from the Soul Society, you've been acting weird. I don't like it." He said in a gruff tone. With an extra mumble, he added "I miss the old Rukia."

"Fool! What old Rukia?! I'm the same as I was before we got back." She answered back, getting to her feet now.

"Oh really?" He asked in a mocking voice.

"YES REALLY IDIOT!" She balled her fists and stomped to where he was standing. "JUST CAUSE I LOVE YOU DOESN'T MEAN I--"

Wait.

Hold up.

Rewind.

She just did it. Hands to her mouth, gasp, her cheeks turn blazing red. She said it out loud.

His face was too many emotions. Shock, blushes, maybe disgust?

"I...I have...OH GOD!" She turned to run but he gabbed her hand. It happened too fast. She saw his face comming in fast and then his lips were on hers. 'Retaliate!' her mind screamed. But her heart told her to let it go. This is, after all, what she had waited for. He broke the kiss and she looked away, embaressed.

"Idiot...let me see your face." He asked, compulsive as ever.

"No. I'm red like a lobster." She said in her strong voice.

He wouldn't let her win and he grabbed her shoulders, using his free hand to move her face to face his. "Rukia. I love you."

She nearly exploded. "Okay, I get it." She looked at him and sighed. "I love you too.."

And in that moment of confusion and cornyness, Ichigo cracked a smile. A smile only his mother had seen before. And a smile he would only use for Rukia from now on.

---

OMG ITS SO LAAAAAME. I don't care. I like it. D Read & Review ;3


End file.
